temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Spells is defined simply as elemental or powerful gestures of magic produced when a spark is with a pair. By creating a bond with their pair, a spark's powers combine to activate the power resting quietly inside of them. Once awakened, a person may manipulate this power into a spell by composing it mentally in their minds. This isn't always the easiest task, as it takes concentration and planning to do more powerful spells. Applications include but are not limited to elemental, defensive, mental, and physical spells. Physical spells are a master group that include elemental spells, and are spells that have a physical presence, such as body binding or wall building. Elemental spells are defined as spells that are cast by use of water, fire, wind, earth, or ice. Mental spells occur within the mind and can include defensive spells. Examples include confusion spells, illusion spells, barrier spells, or 'convincing' spells. At the Facility Current Instructor: Jelena Taurus Students are split up into pairs and given a task to which they must practice or complete. These tasks often vary depending on the level of experience of the students Jelena is teaching at the time. If they are first years or second years, Jelena tends to focus more on learning spells, being able to control them with percision, having perfect timing and to fluctuate how much power is placed into them at will. As her students get older (ie, towards the end of their second year), Jelena focuses on practical application, through disabling spells casted by her or their other classmates, to similated combat situations. The biggest highlight of the year, however, for Jelena's class are her annual spell duals. It is open to all students (though first years must be paired with an upper year so most usually don't bother), and the winner of the tournament gets to have a match against Jelena and another professor (usually Freya or Zaira). The current record for this exibition match is held by a pair who graduated two years ago. They managed to last against Jelena and Freya for two minutes and thirty-nine seconds before a devastating spell by Jelena forced them to surrender. Training Courses Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their spells modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. Level 1 Limits: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Obstacles: *Large Targets *Generate electricity (power the lift to take you down) *Balloon lift (use fire/wind magic to go up) *Moat (use ice to cross) *Earth mover (Open a crevice in the earth to reach the next room) *Solidifying Light (Press a pressure switch down in a room full of nothing but light) *Torrential downpour (come out dry) *Chameleon (avoid motion sensor) *Dispelling Barriers *OVER 9000!!! (Release a short burst of power, full blast!) Level 2 Limits: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Obstacles: *Timing targets *Generate Lightning (power the lift to take you down) *Balloon lift w/ falling obstacles (use fire/wind magic to go up) *Medium Targets *Earth mover (Raise the earth, bring the room TO YOU) *Wall blast *Fire Forest (come out alive) *Chameleon (avoid motion sensor) *Falling Levitation Puzzle (Create stairs and move before they fall!) *OVER 18000!!! (Release a short burst of power, full blast!) Level 3 Limits: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {spells} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {spells} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {spells}. Obstacles: *Timing Targets *Moat (use ice to cross) *Solidifying Light (Press a pressure switch down in a room full of nothing but light) *Dispelling Barriers *Generate Lightning Storm! (power the lift to take you down) *Wind Tunnel w/ falling obstacles (use fire/wind magic to 'fly' up) *Fire Forest (come out alive) *Shifting Chameleon w/ shifting background (avoid motion sensor) *Falling Levitation Puzzle (Create stairs and move before they fall!) *OVER 27000!!! (Release a short burst of power, full blast!) Dice Applications A character may roll up to three dice (defensive and attack) per turn. To attack or defend, add your spell modifier to determine your success rate. Rolling a 1 is an automatic fail, and you may not add a modifier to determine success. Use the table below to determine damage. Augments Currently unavailable due to abuse Category:Vocabulary Category:Courses Category:All